


Melting Ice

by LauranGay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauranGay/pseuds/LauranGay
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has never been confident off the ice and is still a virgin but one night changes all of that and marks the beginning of a lifetime of happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent to the extreme bc I just need happy smut to get me through these next few days to episode 12. Smash that like button of u feel the same.

Yuuri stared at his reflection in the bathroom for far too long. He read somewhere once that you could raise your self confidence by spending time each day staring at yourself naked in a mirror.

He thought that article was written by an idiot.

There has never been a time in his life, off the ice, where he thinks he's even remotely beautiful.

His body had tell tale signs of his weight fluctuations and if he tried to look sexy he just felt dumb and awkward.

The only moments in his life where he felt sexy were when he was skating his Eros routine.

That wasn’t exactly true, though.

There were flickers of something when Viktor and him were kissing and it got a little too heated.

It was almost like a switch, one minute Yuuri was too shy to even know where to put his hands and then Viktor would kiss his neck or grab his thighs and Yuuri would want to straddle him, grind into his crotch, and grab that beautiful silver hair to force Viktor to watch him ride his dick.

Usually Yuuri would be too freaked out by his own thoughts and make some excuse to run away from the situation.

He was a 23 year old virgin so he didn't even know why he thought about these dirty things or even how to execute them.

But he wanted to have sex with his boyfriend.

He and Viktor had been dating now for three months and all they did was kiss and one time Viktor accidentally came in his pants but that didn't count because they were fully clothed.

Yuuri groaned aloud and turned away from the mirror.

This was just giving him anxiety.

After toweling off and dressing in some sweat pants and a large t-shirt he left the bathroom and ventured out to the common room where his sister was.

“Where's Viktor?” He asked.

Usually Viktor was just hanging around this time in the evenings with Maccachan.

There was Maccachan sitting on the floor next to his sister but no Viktor. 

“He went to the convenience store, said he'd back in a minute.” His sister answered. 

Yuuri opened his phone to text him but he didn't need to because Viktor walked in with a terribly pronounced ohayō. Yuuri still smiled because he was so cute when he said it.

He had a jacket on and was carrying a small grocery bag.

“What did you buy?” He asked out of curiosity.

“Hmm? Oh nothing.” Viktor said quietly.

Yuuri tilted his head and was going to ask more about it but Viktor swooped down and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

“You always smell so nice after a shower.” He commented. “ I think I'll take a quick one too.”

Viktor smiled and walked down the hall toward Yuuri's bathroom.

“Well, that was weird.” Mari stated.

“Yeah…it was.” Yuuri mumbled.

He wondered what had gotten into him.

“Well I'm gonna get ready for bed.” Yuuri said.

“Okay, goodnight.” Mari waved.

“Night.” He said.

He walked down the hallway and as he passed the bathroom he heard the shower running. He pressed his ear to the door gently but there was no sound other than running water.

Yuuri started to walk down the hallway again toward his room but when he passed the room Viktor was staying in he stopped.

The need to know why he hid the contents of the shopping bag gnawed at him.

He wasn't usually a nosy person but he would just take a peek and then his curiosity would be satisfied.

He opened the door gently, looking back at the bathroom just to check he wasn't magically done with his shower.

When he peeked into the room he saw the bag sitting on the bed next to his jacket and a yukata laid out on the bed.

He quickly walked into the room and pulled the bag open. Yuuri almost jumped 10 feet in the air at the sight of the contents inside of it.

It was two boxes of different sized condoms and a bottle of lubricant.

Yuuri practically ran out there and jogged as quietly as possible to his room and shut the door behind him.

He leaned back against the door and tried to control his breathing. Wasn’t he thinking about how much he wanted to have sex with Viktor just half an hour ago? Why was he so freaked out by what he bought?

It did make it more real but it just meant he wanted it too.

Yuuri felt a warmth blossom in the pit of his stomach. He could feel the heat on his cheeks too.

Slowly he walked over to his desk and took his glasses off, he placed them on the wood and took a deep breath.

He wanted this and it was time to stop being so scared. Obviously Viktor wanted it too so he should just stop overthinking and let it happen.

Yuri pulled off his shirt and looked for something else, something tighter. When he found a tight black v-neck he put it on and he liked the way it fit snugly around his hips. It showed just the littlest stripe of skin.

He looked for different joggers too, deciding the ones he wore weren't sexy enough.

He found the ones that were loose around the hips so they sat just low enough and then fit tight around the calfs.

They were black too.

He looked in his mirror and he pushed his hair back out of his face. He needed to conjure up the Eros magic he felt on the ice, at least some of it.

After a deep breath he opened his door and turned off the lights behind him.

Yuuri walked down the hall and he could still hear the shower running.

He hoped he wasn't taking one of those showers or getting laid wasn’t going to happen.

Once inside the room again he felt his hands grow clammy when he looked at the bag.

He shook his head and slapped his cheeks. He needed to focus, but now he was at a loss of what to do.

Should he lay on the bed? Or sit on it? He briefly thought about getting in the bed naked but that felt way too embarrassing and honestly not his style.

He almost panicked when he thought about what he should do with the bag. He didn't know if moving it out of sight or leaving it on the bed like he didn't see it would be worse.

Deciding on the first one he put the stuff that was on the bed on the dresser and sat back on the bed against the pillows with his legs crossed.

He pulled out his phone and tried to look at it to take his mind off the mounting pressure. It almost felt like a performance.

In the end his phone did nothing so instead he decided to try and fantasize to get into the mood.

He pictured shirtless Viktor and it was enough to make him feel warm. The expanse of his perfect body could be at Yuuri's fingertips if he could just reach out and take it.

His skin was almost flawless and smooth, it was sure to feel soft when he traced his fingers along it and he could imagine the noises, soft and breathy, spilling from Viktor's lips.

Yuuri wondered if he could make him speak his native tongue, say something dirty only he could really understand but Yuuri could guess it was all good things.

Yuuri's skin felt electric at the mere thought of hypothetically bringing Viktor Nikiforov to his knees.

He heard the click of the door and he opened his eyes to see the star of his dirty thoughts enter the room with just a towel around his hips and a surprised look on his face.

“Hello.” Viktor blinked.

Yuuri smiled at him instead of answering because talking felt difficult with the state of undress Viktor was in. He'd seen him naked before sure but this situation felt different.

Viktor's blue eyes looked over him slowly like he wasn't sure what Yuuri was wearing. He hoped that was a good thing.

Yuuri was also secretly glad the edge of the shirt had risen enough to show his navel almost like a crop top.

“Usually I'm the one trying to sneak into your room.” Viktor spoke with a breathy laugh.

Yuuri inhaled and stood up to move closer to Viktor until he was standing in front of him.

“I missed you.” Yuuri stated, he put his hands on Viktor's chest.

His hair looked so dark when it was wet.

“Whatever's gotten into you, I like it.” Viktor said with a smirk.

Yuuri tilted his head up indicating he wanted a kiss.

Viktor leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips but his hands rested on his waist right where the shirt had risen.

“I like this outfit too.” He teased, his fingers found their way under the shirt with his thumbs pressing into his hips slightly.

Yuuri felt his stomach flip, his plan was working so far. He let his hands slip down Viktor's chest real slow; feeling the ripples in between the muscles and they stopped right where the towel was wrapped around his slim waist.

His eyes closed and he caught Yuuri's hand.

“Yuuri.” His voice sounded strangled.

Yuuri's confidence instantly sky rocketed way more at hearing that than standing in a mirror naked.

He wondered if anyone else ever made Viktor say their name like that after barely touching him.

“Yes, Viktor?” He said in the silkiest voice he's ever used on anyone.

“You're going to be the death of me.” He muttered while bringing Yuuri's hand to his mouth.

Yuuri blinked at him, he didn't know what he meant by that.

Viktor kissed the back of his hand.

“Sometimes I'm torn between thinking you have no clue what you're doing to me or thinking you know exactly what you're doing to me.” He almost whispered.

“What does that mean?” Yuuri asked.

“It means –“ Viktor started to say but he stopped to suddenly picked Yuuri up by the back of the thighs and dump him unceremoniously onto the bed.

Yuuri balanced himself on his elbows and watched as Viktor climbed on top of him with the most predatory look on his face Yuuri had ever seen.

“You are the biggest tease I have ever met in my life.” He finished while looming over Yuuri like a cat that caught a mouse.

“I am?” Yuuri broke the Eros character he was trying to portray because he was genuinely surprised.

Viktor looked taken aback.

“I have never in my life came from someone just kissing and grinding on me. I felt like a 16 year old boy.” He stated with a shake of his head.

“Oh.” Yuuri said dumbly.

“Yuuri, I have never felt this way about anyone before but for my own sanity please tell me why you're in my room dressed like this? Tell me what you want.” Viktor begged.

Viktor sounded very strained and Yuuri felt very powerful, he had succeeded one goal tonight and had Viktor pleading for him.

With renewed fire in his veins and his ego tripled Yuuri brought his mouth against the shell of his ear.

“I want you inside me.” He murmured in the same silky voice from before.

Viktor actually let out a soft moan at that and pulled Yuuri up to meet him in a searing kiss.

Viktor's lips were soft and fit perfectly against Yuuri's. Kissing was easy for Yuuri, this he knew how to do and he spent enough time already kissing Viktor that he knew what he liked.

Yuuri started with slow open mouth kisses and then peeked his tongue out just enough to press against Viktor's bottom lip. Viktor met his tongue with his own. It cycled like that until Yuuri needed to breathe and Viktor moved on to sucking on his neck.

That's always what did it for Yuuri; he was getting harder as Viktor traveled down from the base of his jaw to his collar bone sucking hard enough to leave red marks along the way.

Secretly he loved the marks and looking at them later would turn him on all over again.

Yuuri's arms were wrapped around Viktor's back holding him tightly as soft moans left his mouth. He felt Viktor's weight on top of him and his hips began to gyrate in time with his kisses.

Yuuri could feel Viktor's erection pressing into him through the towel.

The heat clawing at the pit of his stomach made his thinking hazy; he needed to get out of his clothes and then get that towel off Viktor.

Lifting himself off his elbows he pushed Viktor gently who flip over on his back without a struggle. Yuuri swung one leg over his hips and was now straddling the beautiful Russian man who was somehow his boyfriend.

Being on top of Viktor with his pretty blue eyes watching him half lidded did a number on his heart but he internally collected himself and focused on what he needed to do: get naked.

First Yuuri lifted the hem of his shirt up over his stomach and slowly drug the shirt up over his chest and over his head, dropping it to the side of the bed.

He was going to stand and yank off his pants but Viktor sat up and started placing wet sloppy kisses all over his chest. Yuuri's breathing stuttered and his hands found their way into the silver hair of Viktor's head.

It was still a little damp but oh so soft.

He was panting as Viktor's tongue swirled around one of his nipples and his back spasmed into a arch when he bit down.

Yuuri's nails dug into his scalp a little and he felt Viktor shudder against him.

Viktor moved up his chest and back to his neck because he must have figured out it was Yuuri's weakness.

“Viktor…” he breathed. He had planned to ask him to help him take his joggers off but Viktor's hand snaked in between them and was palming Yuuri's length.

He accidentally let out a strained moan and could feel Viktor's smirk in the crook of his neck.

Not to be out done, Yuuri grabbed a fist full of that soft silver hair and yanked his head back to make him look at him.

The desire was etched in every feature of Viktor's face so Yuuri kissed him hard before slinking off the edge of the bed onto his knees.

The towel had loosened to where it was just laying on his lap so Yuuri just moved it to expose Viktor's length.

Yuuri felt the nervous bubble in his stomach pop back up where the desire had previously held it down.

He knew the basics of giving head but he'd never done it before so he was just going to have to wing it and hope it wasn't terrible.

Viktor looked ready to explode and was frozen on the bed just watching Yuuri with wide blue eyes.

Yuuri pushed the doubt to the back of his mind and grabbed Viktor gently.

He started off slow, trying to make it seem like teasing rather than experimenting. He licked the underside up to the tip, kind of loving the way it twitched. He then bobbed his head to take some of him in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks as he pulled away from him.

He repeated that motion a few times, trying to take him deeper into his mouth each time. Viktor's eyes were closed and his breathing was noticeably labored.

Yuuri took him deep enough to touch the back of his throat, he breathed through his nose as his eyes watered.

Viktor tensed and grabbed his hair, he pulled Yuuri away from him and bent over to kiss him.

He momentarily panicked thinking he did something terribly wrong.

“That's going to have to wait until another time if I'm going to last.” He whispered against Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri nodded and stood back on his feet. He felt a blush spread down his neck, he felt so dirty at the thought of just having Viktor's dick in his mouth but he loved it.

Viktor stood too and grabbed the bag from earlier tossing it on the bed. Yuuri's stomach flipped, it was time to get that stuff out.

Viktor walked close to him and encircled his hips with his hands.

“How do you want this?” He murmured close to his ear.

Yuuri sighed as his breath ghosted past his skin. He really didn't know how to answer. He'd pictured himself on top of Viktor, riding him roughly or even bent over with Viktor fucking him from behind but this wasn't his imagination anymore.

“Yuuri?” He said, pulling back to look at him.

“I don't know.” He answered honestly.

“What position do you prefer?” He asked, pushing Yuuri's hair back out of his face again.

“Well I've never done this before so…” Yuuri trailed off.

Viktor just stared at him, his eyes growing wide.

Yuuri felt anxious.

“Ive never done anything with a man before actually.” He spoke again to fill the awkward silence.

“I- really?!” Viktor gasped.

“I figured you knew.” Yuuri said.

“I knew you were shy and it takes a lot for you to trust someone enough to open up but you move so sensually and you gave me a lap dance maybe two weeks ago!” He answered incredulously.

“I did?” Yuuri squeaked.

“Do you not remember dancing on me and stripping down to your underwear?” He gaped

Yuuri remembered dancing with him and it got a little heated but he was just having fun and they were a little tipsy.

“Do you want this with me?” Viktor said looking intently into Yuuri's eyes.

“Yes, I do.” Yuuri stated.

“Good.” Victor whispered. “I'll be gentle and we can take it slow.”

Yuuri nodded and Viktor kissed him again yanking at the top of his joggers until they fell around his knees and Yuuri kicked them off onto the floor.

They were both fully naked now.

Viktor was drinking in Yuuri's body, his eyes moving down and then backup.

He spoke and it took a moment to realize that it wasn't in English or Japanese.

“That's not fair…I don't know much Russian yet.”Yuuri smiled, another check off the list from his fantasy.

Viktor stalked toward him until the back of his knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit on the bed. Viktor climbed over him and once again Viktor was on top of Yuuri.

“I said you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen.” He purred.

Once again Viktor was kissing and sucking on the skin of Yuuri's neck and he swore he felt it in his groin.

Yuuri gently grabbed his face and brought him up for a kiss.

He heard the plastic bag rustle and he looked over to see Viktor holding the bottle of lube.

“So I take it you've never done this to yourself?” He whispered against Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri shook his head.

“Okay, just tell me if you're uncomfortable and we can always stop.” He soothed.

“I want this, I want you.” He assured him.

“I can tell...” he smirked grabbing the base of Yuuri's dick softly.

Yuuri jerked at the contact and he never felt such sweet satisfaction as when Viktor began to stroke him up and down.

The sighs turned into moans as his grip tightened around him and he was holding onto Viktor almost like a life line but then he stopped all too soon and flipped the bottle he was holding open.

He poured the clear jelly onto his hand and Yuuri's stomach flipped but instead of immediately going to his entrance Viktor went back to stroking his length again and Yuuri saw stars as his warm and now wet hands worked him over.

Viktor was speaking Russian again, murmuring something softly while Yuuri was coming undone beneath him.

“Hah…Viktor…”he panted.

Viktor kissed him and Yuuri kissed him back with all the love he could muster in his being but Yuuri was beginning to feel too wound up and stilled Viktor's hand with his own.

“Don't want to come?” Viktor asked with kiss.

“Not yet.” Yuuri sighed.

“I'm sure I can make you come twice” Viktor said again in between kisses.

With the way his hands were just on him he was sure he was capable of that but that wasn't the case.

“It's not that, I just wanted to come when you were inside me.” He told Viktor with a blush.

Viktor turned his head but Yuuri caught sight of the pink tinge on his cheeks as well. He picked up the bottle again and poured more of the lube onto his long fingers.

“Remember to tell me if I hurt you or you want to stop.” He murmured again.

Yuuri nodded.

He was getting impatient.

Viktor spread his legs with one hand and the other disappeared between Yuuri's thighs. He closed his eyes when he felt his fingertip against his entrance and a grunt escaped his throat as Viktor pushed gently into him.

He was grabbing at the sheets on the bed just to anchor himself to something. It wasn't that it was painful but it was different. Viktor's hand was moving in slow, even thrusts.

Yuuri could hear Viktor's finger move in and out of him but the noise only added to the fire burning through his veins.

He arched his back when Viktor added another finger gingerly but the stretch was more welcomed than with the first finger. He felt fuller.

Viktor was mumbling something in Russian again. Yuuri needed to remember to ask him everything he was saying later.

His other hand slid up Yuuri's thigh and grabbed onto his hip. He could feel Viktor's own erection moving against his skin.

A third finger was added soon after and Yuuri couldn’t control the noises slipping out of his mouth. He was moaning Viktor's name over and over again. Everything was beginning to feel so good and the heat in his stomach made his hips stir.

In a moment of need he grabbed Viktor's face to make him look him in the eyes; staring into those blue eyes while he was being finger fucked made him feel desperate.

Viktor must have taken the hint because he slipped his fingers out and grabbed the box of condoms out of the bag on the edge of the bed.

He wasted no time tearing into them and opening a packet. He slipped it on expertly and grabbed the bottle of lube.

He began to position himself between Yuuri's legs but he stopped him with a hand against Viktor's chest.

“Can I…be on top of you?” He asked shyly.

Viktor looked surprised but nodded his head.

“If it makes you feel comfortable.” He said sweetly.

Yuuri sat up and they switched their positions. Viktor was on his back against the pillows on the bed and Yuuri straddled his small waist.

He took the bottle and poured lube messily onto Viktor's dick.

The nervous bubble was back again but he bit his lip and lifted his hips over the head of Viktor's dick. He closed his eyes and guided himself onto the tip of it.

The stretch was a lot more than with fingers and it did burn just a little but the look on Viktor's face as he sat down onto his length was worth it all.

His eyes were glazed over and his pretty mouth was slack. His silver hair was mussed up but he looked breathtaking as ever.

He could only take about half of Viktor comfortably but he didn't seem to mind

Yuuri lifted himself just slightly and ground his hips back down. Viktor tensed and grabbed Yuuri's waist roughly.

He was murmuring things, some Russian and some in English. All sweet things when it was in English like how amazing he was or how much he loved him.

Everything was starting to feel good once again. There was a bubble of pleasure building in his core. He felt so connected to Viktor and honestly he didn't know what he was so afraid of before.

He grabbed Viktor's hands for balance and used them for leverage as he rolled his hips against Viktor, trying to get the right angle that made his knees weak.

“The way you move your hips…” he practically moaned.

“So beautiful.” He whispered.

Yuuri felt his ego swell under all the praise from his boyfriend. He picked up the pace a little and Viktor squeezed his hands. His eyes rolling shut.

Yuuri fucked himself a little harder and watched for every expression that passed on Viktor's face but he suddenly sat up and wrapped his hands around his middle holding him tightly.

“Viktor…”he whispered, bringing his hands up to hold his jaw lightly.

“You're too pretty riding me like that I can't help but be closer to you.” He murmured, his accent thick. Viktor kissed him lightly and he felt his hand wrap around his own length.

Viktor stroked him at the same pace Yuuri was bouncing against him as and his breathing sped up as he felt the heat building rapidly.

He wouldn't last long now.

Precum started to bead at his tip and Yuuri was moaning loudly.

Viktor kissed him probably so no one else in the establishment heard him but it was a passionate kiss all the same.

His knees started to shake and his breathing was erratic. Viktor, his Viktor, was in nearly the same state. Little noises and grunts were escaping into their kisses and Viktor tightened his grip just right so Yuuri was spilling into his hand and seeing blinding lights behind his eyelids.

Chanting Viktor's name all the while.

He kept riding him until the beautiful man beneath him came as well, tensing up and groaning into the crook of Yuuri's neck.

Once they finally stilled with their breaths mingling they looked each other and smiled.

“That was amazing.” Viktor murmured his blue eyes alight.

“I probably wasn't that good…”Yuuri said, the nervousness back now the bliss of sex fading into the afterglow.

Viktor shook his head and kissed his shoulder.

“That was defiantly the best I've ever had.” He smiled.

Yuuri giggled, actually giggled, at him.

“That was my first time, it couldn't have been that good.” He replied.

“That's what scares me, you're going to be down right dangerous when we've got you experienced.” He said, running his hands through Yuuri's black hair.

“You never stop amazing me.” He whispered staring at Yuuri reverently.

He shook his head.

“It's the other way around.” Yuuri countered.

Viktor kissed him softly on the lips.

“How about, we clean up and amaze each other all over again.” He suggested devilishly.

Yuuri laughed but his stomach flipped over. They had to get up early for training but Yuuri couldn't say no to more of that with Viktor.

“I love you.” Yuuri breathed with his arms wrapped around his stunning boyfriend.

“I love you too.” Viktor replied with a dazzling smile.

 


End file.
